The Secret Only America Knows
by PINK292PINK292
Summary: Everyone has their own secrets. Everyone. Especially our favorite little Chosen One, Nina Martin. Read about Nina Martin's secret life away from her British friends. Will she finally come clean to her friends at the Anubis House? Will the world, not only America, finally know her secret? And...Where does Big Time Rush come into all this? There will be romance... After 1st Season
1. Chapter 1

Hay Everyone,

Thanks for clicking on this story...just saying I use a lot of "..." Yeah... I also take any ideas that fans or whatever might have. Thanks!

-AJ

When you have a circle of friends, like me, do you tell them everything...? And, out of that circle of friends, do you have one best friend, like I do, that you tell everything too...even your deepest darkest secrets?

For me, I said yes to everything asked.  
Well...except there is that one secret that none of these friends know, and will hopefully NEVER find out...  
If I did, I would never hear the end of it, and it would be too much for me to bear.

So yeah...I don't know what to do for the sake of my friends, this secret is just too much.

Luv,

"Neens, Neens, Neens!" I was cut off by Amber screaming my name. "Guess what?"

"What is it Amber? Is it really important?" I replied.

I love her, she is like my sister and best friend, but sometimes she could be a little too Amber-ish. And, she interrupted me from my journal entry. Even though I don't write Dear Joural, or anything like that at the beginning doesn't mean it isn't one.

"Yes, it is very important!" Amber replied.

She then stood there looking at me innocently.

"Amber... What is the thing that's very important that you needed to tell me?" I asked her.

"Oh that. Trudy made her deliciously famous chocolate cake, for dessert tonight. She wants to make sure everyone has one last good meal together, before we all leave for vacation tomorrow." Amber replied excitedly.

"Oooo," I said perking up. "That sounds so nice and delicious.""

Amber smiled and nodded. She then turned around and walked out the door, then skipped the rest of the way down the hall, and went down the stairs to go eat.

I picked up my journal, and put it into my hiding spot that i've used all year. I would tell you were it is, but then it wouldn't be secret anymore.

I sighed, as I was looking around our room with all of our stuff packed in boxes. Today was our last day together. Tomorrow, was the first day of summer break.

I walked down stairs thinking about the prom. The prom was a very, how should I put this..."eventful" night. With the search being over, Fabian and I being voted prom queen and king by Amber, Fabian and I kissing...KISSING being the key word there. Amber was so excited for us, but didn't show it that much, even though I know she was busting up inside.

Fabian and I didn't really talk about the prom much after. And sadly, he never asked me to be his girlfriend. But, if it was anything like asking me to prom...it's gonna take some time. Then again, he will have the whole summer to think about it...I just hope he figures it out sooner than later.

I walked down the stairs, and into the dining room. Everyone was there, with the exception of Mick, who came jogging in right after me. I sat in my seat at the head of the table next to Fabian.

"Hey." he said when I sat down.

I just smiled back. I began thinking a lot of going back to America. I get to see all of my friends back home...So excited!

I was very deep in thought about home, when Trudy came in with her delicious chocolate cake. "Here it is dearies, my famous chocolate cake, in celebration of your last night at the Anubis House, before summer break."

Alfie was literally jumping up and down in his seat like a little 3rd grader. "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

Jerome was sitting next to him looking at him like he was crazy...but then again, it is Alfie.

"Enjoy, everyone." Trudy said, and with that she left to go into the kitchen and clean up.

Everyone had gotten their piece of cake, and we all ate our first bite at the same time.

After the first bite, Jerome and Alfie started just shoving the cake into their mouths, only using their hands.

"Alfie, Jerome, that is so gross." Mara said, with her British accent coming out a lot.

"Ooo pwad, pis is wow pem peat." Jerome said, but you couldn't understand him, because his mouth was full.

"Wow, e-nun-ci-ate your words a little bit, yeah?" Patricia said with a smirk on her lips, and sounding out her words.

"Haha, very funny." Jerome said while swallowing. "I said, too bad, that is how men eat."

Mick and Fabian starting protesting immediately, saying that no men (especially themselves) eat like that. Only the goofballs here (pointing to Jerome and Alfie) would.

While Jerome and Alfie kept shoving cake in their mouth, and Mick and Fabian protesting, us girls were just sitting there laughing, and talking to each other.

Eventually there was no more cake left for Jerome and Alfie to stuff their faces with, so they had to stop. After they stopped, so did Fabian and Mick.

Trudy then came in, seeing that everyone was done, taking all the dishes in for clean-up. Since it was everyone's last night for dinner, she was doing the dishes so that we could spend the time together.

"Lovies, before I see you off tomorrow, I would like to make one announcement concerning next year." Trudy said.

This got everyone'e attention. Since the mystery went on this year, and almost everyone in the house was involved in it (except Mick and Mara), we all wanted to know if anything that was as exciting as the search for the cup would happen.

Trudy then continued dramatically by saying, "We are getting a new student."

At that point, everyone started throwing different questions at her.

"Is it a boy?" "Is it a girl?" "Where are they from?" "We have no spare rooms, where are they sleeping?" "Are they from America, or are they from here?" "Will he or she like to shop?"

That last one of course coming from Amber. All of us had our own questions, and worries, about the new student. We wanted to know what we could.

"I am sorry, what you know is all I know." Trudy told us all. "If I am told any news having to do with this new student, you guys will be the first to hear about it."

Everyone groaned, knowing that she had no more knowledge of the new he or she coming.

"Oh, actually there is one more thing I know," everyone perked up appon hearing this. "he or she will not be here the first couple of weeks, so that we can get the house ready for them."

"When are they coming then?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know the specific date, only know sometime during the first semester." Trudy answered.

"Oh, yay, I can't wait to meet them." I said happily.

"Yeah, but we have to wait until' after summer to meet them." Fabian said.

"Oooo, speaking of summer, what is everyone doing?" Mick said, sounding excited.

"Yeah, what is everyone doing? We surprisingly haven't talked about it much." Mara said, agreeing with her boyfriend.

I was the first one to speak up saying, "I am going to visit my Gran and friends back in Minnesota."

It was not a complete lie, but not the whole truth. Yes, I am seeing Gran and my friends, but will only be in Minnesota for a couple of days. They didn't need to know any more than that.

Amber was next saying, "I am going to go home and visit my parents. I will be going shopping a lot, so I will have a lot of outfits for you guys to see next year."

"Oh great." Jerome mumbled, just loud enough for Amber to hear.

She stood up, and reached across the table to whack his head.

"Ow." Jerome said rubbing the spot that Amber had whacked him.

Amber just glared at him.

We all laughed and smirked at Jerome, knowing he deserved it.

Everyone else went around the table like this, minus the whacking, and said what they were doing over summer.

Mara was also spending time with her family, but instead of shopping, she would be working on her studies. But, it's not like she needed it.

Mick was going to work on his running and his "football" skills, as the British call it, so he could get the UCLA scholarship next year.

Alfie and Jerome were trying to start a joke shop together, selling to the kids in lower grades. Over the summer they were gonna make all of the products for their shop together. Jerome was staying at Alfie's house over the summer, for the joke shop, and others reasons not known [to me].

Patricia was really excited to be going on a 3-day, 4-night "Summer Tour", where she would be able to see 3 of her favorite bands playing in concert. The rest of the summer, she would be spending time with her friends around her house.

Lastly, my crush Fabian. He was very nervous when telling us about his summer activities. He said that he was helping Uncle Ade at his store, but everyone could tell that he was lying. No one wanted to press him anymore about it, so we all dropped the subject.

Once Fabian was done talking, we all said good night to each other, and walked to our rooms. After Victor did his nightly "5 minutes and I want to..." speech, everyone stayed up talking to their room mates, not wanting to say good-bye tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay everyone,

I'm finally back. You have no idea how sorry I am for the wait. I hate waiting too. The chapter is a little short, but here you go.

-AJ

I woke up feeling excited. Today was the day I am flying back to America.

Don't get me wrong. I am really gonna miss my friends here in England, but somethings mean more to me back home.

I got out of bed while Amber was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her because then she would claim the bathroom and take hours to  
getting ready.

Half an hour later I hear Amber banging on the door, screaming that it was her turn now.

"There Amber, the bathroom is all yours." I say walking out.

"Yes, finally! I've been waiting like all day." Amber said walking into the bathroom.

"It's only 7:30 in the morning. People are just now getting up."

"There is no time to waste." With that she closed the down in my face.

"Okay." I mumbled, confused. I walked back down the hall and down the steps to eat a fast breakfast before I leave.

Jerome and Alfie were the only ones there. They were stuffing themselves with Trudy's delicious blueberry muffins.

I sat down in my normal seat at the head of the table taking a muffin of my own and eating it.

Mick came in not a second later taking his own muffins, muffins being plural there, and started eating them hungrily.

Eventually everyone was sitting down eating with Amber being the last one because of her "beauty shower" as she likes to call them.

Everyone was having their own little conversations when Trudy walked in saying the first car had arrived to pick someone up.

The car was mine.

I stood up to get all my bags and brought them out front.

Everyone followed me out of the house to give me a hug and say their good-byes.

I said my first byes to Mick and Mara, since they weren't in Sibuna, I wasn't really close to them, but I hoped that would change next year.

Next came Jerome and Alfie. They both came and gave me a big tight hug together.

Next was Patricia, we weren't that close when I first came to the school. Heck, she hated me. But, through Sibuna she finally accepted me and came fast friends.

Second to last came Amber. You could easily tell she was trying to hold back tears. We wrapped each other in tight hugs saying we would see each other next year, and that over summer we would have to next each other all the time with what we were doing.

Last, but not least came Fabian. Oh Fabian. I think i'm going to miss him the most over summer. But shh, don't tell any of the others that.

We held each other in the tightest hug I had ever had. It lasted for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. After finally letting go, Fabian just looked me in the eye and told me to have a great summer.

I made sure all my bags were in the car before hugging Trudy and saying thanks for everything she had done for me. She just smiled and nodded, hugging me back.

I got into the back of the car, ready to go to the airport. I rolled down my window as we drove away, waving and saying one last good-bye until next year.

I arrived at the airport and went through the security and found my gate. Only an hour later, I was seated on the plane ready for take off.

Once we were flying in the air, I sat back in my seat and put my earbuds in.

"America. I'm coming home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hayyyy,**

**I will be re-posting this chapter in a week (hopefully). I am making the chapter I posted before a LOT longer and more enjoyable. Thanks for waiting.**

**AJ**


End file.
